


will you find a way to fly us out of here?

by smolghostie



Category: No Evil (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, some background i came up with for why she hates 1. being human and 2. going home, theres some noncon mentioned but not graphically, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 15:30:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolghostie/pseuds/smolghostie
Summary: Calamity doesn't want to go home.





	will you find a way to fly us out of here?

**Author's Note:**

> happy father's day i have some trauma involving my dad and i projected onto calamity  
> stay safe kiddos

She was exhausted. After running so long, hiding who she really was for her whole childhood, and now having to do it again. She didn’t want to do it anymore, she hated her human form, hated not being nagual.

Yet here she was, back in Hollow, the town she hated. The town that hated her.

She felt spacey on her way there. She couldn’t focus, kept losing her grip on reality. It felt like she was about two feet to the left of her body, and the memories kept coming back. She didn’t want to remember. She didn’t want to remember. She didn’t want to remember.

She didn’t want to remember.

It was rather unceremonious, how she was dragged into the memories a while before they arrived in Hollow. The cart bumped along the road rhythmically and she felt like she was going to throw up, just not from the motion. She closed her eyes and the room flashed before her vision.

Her home, the place where she should’ve been at peace. Her family, the people she should’ve been able to trust. She had Icky, and that was enough. Her mother, timid and kind and unable to do anything to protect her. She would’ve liked to see her mother again. But she knew instinctively that she couldn’t, couldn’t go back to that house.

The room.

She had never been a good child. Never been the one who complied with the rules her parents set and the expectations the town wanted her to follow. She hated the rules. Hated having to hide herself. Hated having to be the good little girl for fear of punishment. 

Her mother was always good to them. She never worried about her. But her father’s temper was one of her only fears. The pain that came hand in hand with him drinking was not something that she enjoyed thinking about. The bruises and black eyes and hands and pain all over? These were the reasons she couldn’t go back. He was long gone but the memories were still wrapped up in that house. 

She opened her eyes again and she was on the cart, her brother next to her. He didn’t know. She would never tell how far their father went. He knew some of it because he suffered it as well. But he didn’t know the dark nights, the room, the pain, the room, the room, the room. 

Her room.

Her eyes closed again and she was back in her room like so many dark nights, laying there, forced to be quiet, because if Icky found out then he would be dragged into this too. She bit down on her lip and tried to block out the sensation of the hands all over her small body. She would grow, yes, but not yet. Right now, she was just a child being betrayed by someone she should have been able to trust.

She closed her eyes tighter. This is why she hated her human form. Because of the tainted memories that came along with it. This is why she wanted to stay nagual. This is why, this is why, this is why she hated coming back here. 

She wanted to leave already and they weren’t even there yet. How pathetic could she get? She leaned back against the cart side and sighed. 

She would just have to survive.


End file.
